Gamzee's Realiztion
by Zyrvis
Summary: I guess he finally realizes, and yes it's sadstuck. It's PBJ, deal with it. Rated T for language. Sorry for the reupload. This is my first fanfiction, so please give me some pointers if you can. I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy.


**Hey, this is my first Sadstuck. I've actually never really written a complete fanfiction for anything, so give me some pointers. I'd really appreciate it! Enjoy! :D**

The facade was newly broken, and you are a mess. He's looking down at you. You can tell he's disgusted, and you certainly deserve it. The unspoken words and unheard voices cradled in your head have been hastily shut down until now. But your way of suppression was lawless and harmful. The vibrant green devil laughs at you as he forces you to eat more. But you stopped. And you don't even remember why.

You decide to take a nap, and at least throw this shit behind you momentarily. You don't even give your body enough time to settle itself. You fall from the position you stationed yourself in, staring at the home of the demon you once stood beside. As the pain centralized in your face resides, and the marks of your kills hide in shame, the light is gone and the melancholy ebony is welcomed.

You wake to find literally nothing. It's just ALL black. Your hands grasp your head, and your body clutches itself in pain. It's back. Fan-fucking-tastic. You wonder with no real goal, I mean you can't see a fucking thing. You bump into something. There's something else here? You put your arms out in front of you. You feel its hard edges and erratic textures lined up the object's side. Oh no, gog no. Not this again. It just happens to be your old friend, Reality. Something you've feared your whole life, even as you approached it nervously, you were still scared.  
>You stagger back, but you hear a very reassuring voice. One not in your head. You hastily turn your head back only to see your best bro. The one you thought was a goner, you thought you'd never see him again. The reason you started your massacre. You scamper over to him, and embrace his meek, tiny body. He stutters a hello, and returns the loving hug by squeezing your midsection. The flushed feelings between you two were apparent until he took the plunge in the ground with his dirt nap. Metaphorically speaking. His death was really the thing that made you loose your restraint, you figured you'd take their lives just as they did to Tav. But he's back, and that's all that matters.<p>

He begins crying, but you can tell it's because he's just So motherfucking happy. You run your slender fingers through his scruffy mohawk slowly, moving his legs to be on either side of your hips. "i MISSED YOU SO MUCH,,," He mumbles under his crying breath. You chuckle, mind to boggled by his arrival to even form a response. "bUT i WATCHED YOU,,, dO THINGS, oH GOG gAMZEE,,," He is of course referring to your violent outburst HIS DEATH caused. But, that's not really his fault.

He pulls away from your chest to look at your face. He stares at your scars, and it starts to burn you inside. Tavros sighs and looks down to your legs. "i'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING, pLEASE DON'T GET MAD OKAY," You're very confused but respond cherrily with a holsome "I pRoMiSe, My MiRAcUlOuS bRo."  
>He looks up at you with a copper tinted face, looking incrediably innocent and adorable. He pecks you on the lips with a fast and courageous movement. Holy fucking miracles, you've wanted him to do that ever since you met him. Wow. A pastel indigo swipes its way across your cheeks. Time seems to slow down, and everthing just kind of gets awkward. You grab the collar of his shirt and smash your lips into his. He opens his mouth for you, and you really can't think of anything that tastes better. Your tounges have a party together, and your think-pan swirls in excitement. You pull away with a grin from ear to pointy ear. He giggles out of nervousness, and puts his hands on your sides to hold himself up.<p>

He seems to trail into deep thought, he remembers something. Something bad. His expression turns vile, and solemn. He speaks words of insolence. "yOU KNOW WHAT REALLY, uH, sUCKS gAMZEE," Your feelings deepen to. "WhAt, MoThErFuCkEr?"  
>He laughs sadly and mutters with regret something you've feared inside of you. With a sentence your happiness is drained, and your misery distills.<br>"hEHE,,, nONE OF THIS IS EVEN REAL,,,"  
>You open your eyes. Its your room. You see your own horn pile, your recuperacoon, your bloody covered clubs. But, where's Tavros? In your imagination, in his bubble somewhere watching you destroy yourself and everything around you. But, not in your arms. Never in your arms.<p> 


End file.
